


IT oneshots

by itsstrangee



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT7, Other, Reddie, STANBROUGH, Smut, Stanlon - Freeform, benverly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsstrangee/pseuds/itsstrangee
Summary: oneshots about the loser's club!





	IT oneshots

Late Nights  
It had been a long, stressing day and all Richie wanted to do was drink and relax, so that’s what he did. He was at a local bar, sitting at the island in front of the bartender. There weren’t many people there, and it was quiet, for the most part. The music was low and soothing, the group of people in the corner booth would every now and then get a little rowdy, and yell for more drinks. The bartender had eventually warmed up to Richie’s presence, since he went there every now and then. But something came over the boy with messy black hair, and he drank too much. He sobbed, and laughed, and lost it. After a while, the late night rush piled in, and now almost every seat was filled with a drunk and their friends. Richie’s eyes were bloodshot, his throat dry and swollen.  
“Do you need me to call you a taxi, mate?” The bartender said with a lazy smile, his accent soaring around Richie’s head.  
“No, but a ciggy would be good” He responds in a slurred, Australian accent of his own. The bartender, ‘Tyler’ shook his head with a laugh.  
“Who do you want to pick you up? Give me their number before you skull another, alright?” he said a little louder, the noise picking up.  
Richie gave the number of the first person who came to his mind, Eddie. He knew Eddie was going to throw one about this once Richie sobered up in the morning.  
After a while, Richie began to grow tired, but jumped at the sight of the smaller man peeking his head through the door, looking around until his eyes locked on Richie. Richie’s eyes were glossed over, and he was already feeling guilty for making Eddie come and pick him up.  
Tyler has another worker, Patty, a sweet, beautiful girl with chocolate brown eyes and midnight hair, walk Richie to the door. They had briefly been friends in high school, And it was odd to see Richie so quiet.  
Eddie took over once Patty brought the teetering boy outside, practically dragging Richie to the car. The ride to Richie’s apartment had been unsettling, Richie would every now and then mumble out a string of slurred cusses or ‘sorry’s’. The air was thick with tension, and Richie couldn’t tell what of.  
The reached the front door in a matter of time, and Richie fumbled with the keys for a minute, struggling to get it open & in.  
***  
“Are you mad at me?” Was the first words spoken. Richie was sitting on his bed, shirtless and in his boxers, Eddie leaning on the bedroom’s door frame.  
“No, what makes you think that?” The smaller man groans, unfolding his arms and walking towards Richie. His cheeks were slightly tinted red, from the exhaustion and from the almost-completely-stripped man in front of him.  
“You seemed mad. Promise you’re not?” Richie says, looking at his hands in his lap. Eddie sits next to the tall drunk, smiling softly.  
“I’m not, I swear. You need to get to bed though, Rich. We have breakfast with Beverly tomorrow.”  
“Stay with me?”  
“Of course, trash-mouth.”


End file.
